Welcome to the game
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Bella just wanted to go to the beach with her girlfriend, but ended up one of Pimp Jacob's hoes. A fucked up life, mother, and on top of all that she thinks she is falling for the one who she is suppose to hate the most.
1. Chapter 1

**_OKAY ! THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE AWSOME. I CAN JUST FEEL IT._**

**_The Girl Who has My Name IS 17 BEFORE YOU READ IT BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE LIKE_**

**_HOW OLD IS THIS CHICK. READ AND REVIEW._**

_This is sooo fucked up! Why do I have to meet one of the many men that my mother Tiffany has brought home. Ugh I swear I'm killing everyone in their fucking sleep. What the fuck is her problem anyways. _

_" _Baby whats wrong? " my girlfriend asked me as she sat on my back while I layed on my arms playing with my tounge ring thinking about how fucked up my mother is.

" Noth-"

" Destini will you come down stairs and meet my new boyfriend. " My mother cut me off in mid-comment with her annoying voice.

Rolling my eyes I gently hit my girlfriends leg telling her to get up. Grabbing her hand I walked down stairs and look through my lashes at my mother.

" What? " I said in an annoyed voice.

Not really caring about what she had to say I started to play with my girlfriends belly ring that matched mine. Hearing the door open I looked up and my breath caught in my throat.

In front of me was a man who had to be at least 6'5. His sun-kissed skin made my mouth water. His eyes where a dark brown that had me lost in them. His body was like one of a greek god.

_Fuck.. Destini your gay. YOUR GAY!_ I yelled at myself in my mind.

Shaking my head slily I looked in the face of my mother. " Another one? " I asked with a blank look on my face

" Now Destini, don't be rude we have guest. " My mother said between gritted teeth.

Rolling my eyes I turned towards my girlfriend who was looking at her phone trying not to be involved in our conversation. Grabbing her by the hair I pulled her to my face and gave her a quick kiss.

" Baby go home. Ima call you later. " I said when I removed my lips from hers.

Nodding her head she kissed me one more time before walking past saying bye to my mom and out the door.

Looking back at my mom I raised an eyebrow. " What guest? Cuse mine just left. "

Seeing her face turn red I felt a smirk come on my face. Hearing a throat clear I looked at the man who was supposed to be my mother's boyfriend .

" Do you need water? " I asked licking my lips.

I saw his eyes follow the movement but it was over as quickly as it happened.

Holding out a hand he said " I'm Jacob. " I'm a voice that made me regret wearing leggings.

Feeling the wetness between my legs I quickly looked for a way to escape. Shaking his hand quickly I walked to the kitchen.

" Damn it Destini your gay. Calm down. " I told myself.

After about I felt myself calm and walked back into the living room where my mother and Jacob where. My mom was reading a magazine, legs crossed on our red leather couch. Jacob was sitting in a love seat with his legs spread holing his hands together between them slily hunched over. When I walked into the room he looked up at me with a knowing cocky look.

_Oh god does he know.. Just play it cool_ Ran through my head as I felt myself have a mini-panic attack.

Rolling my eyes at him I sat next to my mom.

" So where did you get this one? " I asked taking out my iPhone and doing anything to distract me from the stare I felt from the god across the room.

" Destini that's not a nice way to speak to you mother. " Jacob said with the same smirk on his face.

Feeling myself get pissed I looked up at his face. Cursing myself for falling for his trick. He wanted me to look at him. And now that I was I couldn't look away.

" apologize. " He said in a deep voice that hade me wanting to rape him.

" Im sorry mom. " I said without a thought. Seeing my mom look at me in surprize I just realized what I did. Feeling myself get mad all over again I hopped off the couch and dialed my girlfriend's number.

" Mom in leaving. Be back later. " I said after I told my girlfriend to meet me at the beach. Not really caring about her answer I was about to walk out the door before I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder.

" Im leaving anyway. I'll drive you. " Jacob said. Not waiting for my answer he walked out the front door.

Stomping my foot and giving a slite yell of annoyance I walked after him and got into his car. Making sure to slap my door extra hard I crossed my arms and put my feet on his clean-looking dash bored. Hearing him laugh I pouted.

_Why cant I piss him_ off? Went through my head. Slamming my head back I ignored him in ever since of the word. About 10 minutes later I felt the car stop. Sitting up I felt a look of confusion cross my face. This def_ wasn't _the beach. Looking at Jacob I seen a smirk come over his handsome face.

" What the hell man?" I said while trying to hide the movement of my hand going towards the lock on the car door. Jacob leaned his head down and chuckled.

" Your mom wanted to join." With that said Jacob left the car and walked into the 3 story house up ahead. Looking around once more I walked towards where I seen Jacob go.

Finding it to be a door way I walked through only to be grabbed from the back and have a power stuffed up my nose. Coughing and kicking my legs I tried to get free from who ever this was. Feeling my body suddenly shut down I went limp in the kidnappers arms. Feeling myself being carried bridal style I felt my back hit something soft.

Trying to open my now blurry eyes I only could see the outline and bright colors. Seeing a tall one come into view I tried to shift away from it only for a finger to twitch and a gurgle to come from my mouth. Hearing the outline laugh I Knew who it was. _Jacob_

" See little woman. Your mother been going through some trouble so you and her will be working it out by working for me. I just have to stake my clam first." I heard the god like man say. Feeling my cloths being pulled off I tried to struggle only to get another gurgle and a hand twitch. I felt air all over which told me that I was bare.

Feeling a warm body come over me I let out a sound, this time sounded like a slurred word. When I felt hands pick up my legs I started to go into mind panic. Trying to move I was left my the fact that I couldn't. Feeling my eyes water I tried to close my eyes again.

My legs were put on what I guess was a neck because as soon as I closed my eyes I felt a wet, warm tongue lick me from my ass to my clit. Feeling a moan in my throat I tried to hold it in. _Bella you can NOT enjoy this. _I told myself holding back another moan as it append again.

" Baby there's no use of holding back. Its going to come out sooner or later." Jacob said while circling a spot that made me feel like I had to pee. When my back arched I let out a moan. _How the fuck can I move and talk now? _I thought. As if that person was inside of my mind I heard someone say " Its a pleasure pill. Only way you can move is through please."

Feeling the mouth leave I almost left out a breath. Untill I felt something hot and big press up against my opening. " This is going to feel good after a little while." was all I heard before I light pinch went through my body from my head to my toes. Gasping I felt hands holding down my arms.

" Thats it." Jacob said as he stood still over me. No later than a minute later did he start moving back and forward making a spike on pleasure run through my body. My back arched once more as I let out moans and grunts. Feeling Jacob pull out I felt his tongue back on me making me squirm.

_This is wrong. Dont like this Bells. _I told myself as I felt an unknown clinch in my stomach. Jacob smashed back into me and lifted one of my legs so that it was almost by my ear. As the clench become stronger I clawed at the hands holding my wrist. Feeling as if I dropped from the highest rollercoaster and vision going blurry and black I heard Jacob speak. " Cum for me baby." And I think I did. It was wet and warm dripping down my crack and making a small puddle below me.

Right before I passed out I heard four last words.

" Welcome To The Game. "


	2. Chapter 2

Rule 1 Never run away cause if you do no one will ever find you, literally.

Rule 2 Never try to juggle more than one pimp. You'll pay for it with your life.

Rule 3 Dont try to keep a penny of the money before turning it into your pimp.

Rule 4 Dont look other pimps in the eye.

Rule 5 Dont ever do anything else besides hoeing. Thats your job.

Rule 6 Number three again. He serious

Rule 7 Dont fall in love with the tricks fall in love with the fucking.

Rule 8 Number three and seven again.

* * *

Waking up from the blackness I found the man who raped me cuddling me like I was his fucking wife. When I tried to pull away he snatched me back.

"Your home now. You have a real love now. Im gona take care of you." Jacob said pulling my closer.

" I don't wanna be here." I mumbled feeling tears pouring from my eyes. It was then that the reality of where I was and what just happened hit me.

"You'll adjust." he growled in my ear and everything went black again.

" Damn it Bella you have to get dressed!" my mother, or as I call her that dirty dirty bitch, said when I wouldn't move from my spot in the red leather couch.

Looking at her with a 'I don't give a fuck' look I leaned back and crossed my arms. Not moving when I heard the front door to the house open.

" Whats going on here? " I heard Jacob ask as he walking into the room looking from my mom to me. Feeling my whole body freeze I quickly adverted my eyes to the carpet. Hearing my so called mother snitch on me I felt myself auto-matically roll my eyes.

" Bella either your gonna get dressed or im going to beat your ass. " Jacob said in a chilling low voice as I felt him staring at me. Not moving from my spot I lifted my hand and flipped him off.

Before I could bring my hand back down I was yanked off the couch my the same arm. Yelling in pain I tried to get lose from the strong grip of Jacob Black.

" Bitch respect me. " He said in a calm voice as he dragged me through the house to the bed room. Trying to fight the hold I kicked and bite what ever I could reach.

" LET ME GOO!" I yelled and I soon got my wish only it wasn't like I wanted. I was thrown on the bed and as soon as I stopped bouncing I felt what felt like a whip slap across my skin.

" AHH!" I screamed as it happen again. Jacob began to bring the belt over my legs and arms again and again.

" OKAY! Im sorry Black! I'll get dressed! Please STOP!" I said as Tears flowed freely from my eyes. The rain of hits stopped right after I said this. Jacob pulled me to him and I hissed when he brushed into the sore spots on my body. I was sobbing at this point.

" Shh baby. Daddy will take care of you. " he said. This whole time I was scared out of my mind because the whole time he was cussing and threading me his voice was as cool as if he couldn't get mad. Nodding my head while I still sobbed I let him carry me to the dressing room and hissed when he put a type of gel over my sore spots.

" This will help." he said and as soon as he said that I felt the coolness of relief from the pain wash over me.

* * *

"Bella!"

I ignored my mother as she called my name and looked at the dudes infront of us standing by Jacob. One looking just like Jacob only he had more of a rounded face. One was tall and had un-ruley hair that was a red/sandy brown color. The other one was a man who looked like he was in pain. There was NO WAY I was about to let these man fuck me!

I shivered. I pulled the edges of my shirt so that the material as if that would make it losen. My mom tapped my shoulder and laced her hands with mine. I glared at her.

"We have to get started hunny." she said

I pulled my hand away from hers and ran into the nearest door, which just so happen to be a bathroom. Locking the door behind me it wasnt a minute when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hunny open the door." I hear that nasty whore say.

"Fuck you." I hissed out ignoring the laughs I heard the men from the next room do.

" Baby we have customers. " She tried again.

"Fuck them too." I yelled getting mad as I heard the laughs again. When I didnt hear anything from the other side of the door after that I stood up. When the door flew off the wall and landed on the other side of the bathroom I gasped and moved back.

There was a calm looking Jacob standing there and his fist was balled. Walking towards me he yanked me by my hair and made me face him. Hissing in pain I locked eyes with the hansom man. He leaned down to my left ear and bit me hard enough to draw a scream. He pulled away a little and whispered something that ran a shiver down my spine.

"You will obey or I will kill you right here right now."


End file.
